La Navidad en la Casa Sagae
by DamyDark
Summary: Pequeño Short dedicado a estas fechas, espero les guste. Feliz Navidad.


Navidad en la Casa Sagae

―Tranquilícense, esto está caliente, Akira a un lado―Fuyuka sacaba del horno una tarta, los niños corrían de un lado a otro con sus bufandas de diferentes colores y un gorro a juego, era la noche del 24 de diciembre y comerían una rica torta preparada por su hermana, sólo le faltaba la crema y decoración con fresas.

―Jeje yo soy Arashi, Fuyuka-nee-san―dijo enseñándole la lengua y volver a su carrera con el resto de sus hermanos. Dentro todos gritaban agitados, las niñas estaban ahora despeinadas, los pequeños tenían sus camisas fuera de sus pantalones. Todo era un caos fuera de lo normal en esa casa.

―Fue mala elección pedirle a Saburo que acompañara a Haruki―soltó un suspiro de resignación.

― ¿Qui-quieres ayuda, Fuyuka?―dijo Hayaka entrando a la cocina, usaba un lindo pero sencillo vestido azul cielo y usaba el cabello en una coleta.

―Hayaka, por favor ayúdame con la tarta, Haruki-nee no tarda en llegar y esos chicos no se están quietos, voy a decirles que se estén quietos. Su hermana asintió y ella fue a buscar a esos monstruos que no sabían sentarse y ver algo de televisión mientras la cena se preparaba. Por ese lado del mundo no se acostumbraba hacer este tipo de cosas, pero siendo como eran, una familia grande y unida, una noche cuando los gemelos aún no venían al mundo la pelirroja junto a Saburo y Misuki entraron corriendo a casa gritando que el día de mañana era navidad, desde entonces la familia Sagae se daba el lujo esa noche para una buena cena y una tarta, regalos en un rincón de la casa y chocolate caliente acompañado de galletas o malvaviscos en sus estómagos, y por supuesto algo de pirotecnia cortesía de la pelirroja y su hermana de las cartas.

―Yo ya quiero abrir mi regalo―Yuki brincaba sobre los muebles al igual que sus hermanas, todas estaban entusiasmadas, sus hermanos peleaban en el suelo, así como eran cercanos entre ellos cualquier cosa podía llevarlos a una pelea y claro que todo era permitido pues el árbitro, Misuki, no iba a detenerlos, en una ocasión ellos empezaron una pelea en medio de la calle, su hermana en vez de separarlos llamaba a público a hacer sus apuestas. Hubieran ganado buen dinero de no ser por la pelirroja que intervino en los negocios.

―Ya basta ustedes dos, son hermanos, no perros rabiosos, por favor dejen de pelear y siéntense un rato, Haruki no tardara, sólo quédense quietos unos minutos―trató que entraran en razón, las únicas que obedecieron fueron las niñas de la camada, Misuki le sonreía a su hermana al quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado de las llamadas de atención a los niños que seguían golpeándose evitando el rostro y sus partes nobles, ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana.

― ¿Segura? A Isuke le cuesta creer que no tengan algo de canino esos dos cachorros~3―dijo la pelirrosa que entraba en ese preciso instante, guardándose las llaves en la bolsa que traía consigo. Fuyuka sólo suspiro.

―Isuke-san ¿puede controlarlos? Debo regresar a la cocina a preparar el chocolate―Isuke movió su mano en señal de que se fuera, tomando asiento con las niñas, la pequeña Mei la abrazó como saludo para saltar después a otro sillón―gracias, cuento con usted―dijo sonriendo y caminando de vuelta.

Los niños pararon de pelear cuando vieron a su diosa sentada allí, recién bañada y luciendo un peinado alto que la hacía ver más linda de lo que normalmente se veía para ellos. Se levantaron sacudiendo sus camisas y metiéndolas dentro de su pantalón con un poco de torpeza, sólo para lucir guapos frente a ella.

―Al día de hoy no entiendo cómo haces eso―dijo Misuki junto a Isuke.

―Simple, Isuke conoce maneras de controlar a los hombres~3

―Jeje ¿es por eso que no puedes controlar a mi hermana?―preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Isuke sólo se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

―Esa idiota es más difícil de entrenar que un cachorro descarriando.

―Jeje si hablas del diablo este se te puede aparecer―respondió Misuki. Isuke iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando alguien entró a casa.

― ¡Tadaima!―las niñas bajaron del mueble, Yuki saltó a brazos de su hermana y la tormenta igual corría a recibirla―jaja quietos quietos dejen pasar―los niños se hicieron para atrás― ¿miren quien más está aquí? ven mamá con cuidado, estos monstruos te derribaran a la primera oportunidad―la chica usaba una chamarra café conjunto de su pantalón negro y un cuello de tortuga rojo, detrás de ella Saburo ayudaba a su madre a entrar, los niños la rodearon de inmediato, llorando por la emoción de verla en casa; Isuke volteó a ver a Misuki que tenía pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos peleando por salir, ya hace más de un año que no veía a su madre fuera de ese hospital, saltó entre llamados de su madre y corrió a abrazarla, las otras dos hermanas salieron de la cocina a ese encuentro. Era una escena conmovedora. Pero Isuke se sentía fuera de lugar en ella.

Se levantó dispuesta a ir a la cocina para ayudar en lo que sea que se quedara abandonado luego de ese arranque de sentimentalismo. Una mano la detuvo en su andar. Volteó y allí estaba la pelirroja sonriendo.

―Ven aquí, quiero presentarte con mi madre―traía un pocky en la sonrisa. Jaló de su mano y la llevó donde Fuyuka recibía con un abrazo a su madre―mamá, quiero presentarte a Inukai Isuke. Ella es mi novia―dijo esto viéndola a los ojos, brindándole confianza para que se acercara. Dio un paso más a la mujer y se inclinó.

―Inukai Isuke, un gusto en conocerla. Sagae-san.

―Por favor Isuke-chan, llámame Hikari. Haruki me ha hablado mucho de ti, no hay día que llegue al hospital en que no te mencione―le respondió con una sonrisa.

―Mamá, estas exagerando―dijo Haruki un poco nerviosa.

―En realidad, no hay día en que alguno de estos niños no te mencionen―dijo besando en la frente a Mei. Todos los niños sonrieron a la peli rosa. Ya no se sentía fuera de lugar, ahora sentía nervios por saber que tan hundida estaba frente a su suegra―Mi pequeña Mei habla más seguido, me cuenta de las cosas dulces que le das a probar, Hana dice que eres muy buena con ella y en una ocasión la llevaste a dormir a tu casa, Yuki…jeje bueno me dice cómo te llevas con Saburo y mis pequeños Arashi y Akira son como tus pequeños fans―se cubrió la boca riendo―te agradezco que cuides de mis niños, Isuke-chan.

―No, no, ni lo mencione, creo son ellos los que cuidan de mi―desde que conocía a esos mocosos su trato con ellos no había sido el mejor, era inconcebible que no hablaran pestes sobre ella. Hikari le sonrió otra vez y siguió a sus hijas a la mesa, donde ya estaban sirviéndolo todo.

―Gracias por aceptar pasar esta fecha con nosotros―escuchó a su espalda.

―Isuke no celebra esta fecha así que no tenía ningún plan hoy, pero no mencionaste que vendría tu madre, Isuke se hubiera arreglado mejor.

―Je pero si Isuke-sama ya luce hermosa en ese vestido―dijo abrazándola por detrás y depositando un beso en un hombro desnudo. Pero rápidamente una mano la empujó lejos.

― ¿Qué se supone que haces, idiota? Compórtate frente a tu madre―dijo preocupada porque Hikari no las hubiera visto.

―Nah, mi madre sabe cómo soy respecto a mostrar afecto―y en respuesta la abrazó más fuerte.

― ¿A qué te refieres con mostrar afecto? ¿Has traído a casa a otras personas?~3―preguntó mandando una mirada de muerte que puso nerviosa a la pelirroja.

―Jeje mejor vamos a sentarnos, nos esperan para la cenar.

Cabe decir que fue una comida tranquila, los niños se esforzaron en no causar un desastre a la hora de comer, no lo causaron en la mesa pero si en sus caras, era una comida abundante y no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad del año.

―Gracias por esta comida Nee-san―dijo Saburo mientras bebía de su chocolate caliente.

―Sí, hace mucho que mi barriga no se inflaba por todo lo que comí―dijo Akira, desabrochando su cinturón para aflojar un poco la presión en su panza redondeada.

―Yo ya no puedo con un bocado más de cena―dijo Arashi eructando― ¿traerán pronto el postre?

―Jeje, no hay problema, tenía que traerles algo rico con el sueldo del nuevo trabajo―despeinó a Saburo " _Aparte debo hacer méritos para que mamá me deje ir a la fiesta de año nuevo de Hanabusa-san"_ ― Y ahora ¿Quién quiere fuegos artificiales? Directos de China, nada mejor para esta fecha―dijo alzando una bolsa negra con suficiente material para que a los niños le saltara esa venita piro maníaca. Los niños tomaron la bolsa y salieron a contaminar el ambiente, Hikari se quedó con sus dos hijas mayores e Isuke; Saburo y Hayaka cuidaban de sus hermanos.

Las horas se fueron poco a poco entre charlas y anécdotas que Hikari les compartía, la mayoría de sus hijos o del tiempo en que estudiaba, cómo conoció al padre de los Sagae y parte de su estancia en el hospital. A 10 minutos para que el reloj marcara las 11 recogieron la mesa.

―Le caíste bien a mamá―dijo Haruki.

―Ella me agrado, es increíble que tú seas su hija, ¿estas segura que no eres adoptada?~3―dijo en son de broma pero Haruki bajó la cabeza, su mirada se ensombreció bajó el fleco rojo―Ha-haruki…gomen, Isuke no quería―se disculpó alzando una mano para tocar el rostro de la chica pero esta la tomó, plantándole un beso en los labios.

―Jeje es broma, sí soy su hija legitima, jeje por favor no me mates Isuke-sama―dijo sonriendo. Isuke le golpeó en el brazo.

―Idiota, asustaste a Isuke.

―Jeje―se escuchó un grito de fuera luego de una serie de explosiones fuertes―mejor será que metamos a mis hermanos, ya es tarde, mañana no querrán levantarse―antes fue a la cocina―ve a descansar a tu cuarto madre, mañana sacare mis cosas de allí.

―Oh no Haruki, tu duerme allí, no puede venir a sacarte de tu habitación.

―Je ¿pero de que hablas? Yo fui la que se metió a ese cuarto sin permiso―beso la mejilla de su madre―hasta mañana mamá, iré a meter a esos pillos, igual mañana me toca trabajar.

―De acuerdo hija, hasta mañana―besa la frente de la pelirroja, al igual que la de Fuyuka―hasta mañana Isuke-chan, ¿te quedaras aquí verdad? Es algo tarde para que salgas a tu casa a esta hora.

―Oh, es muy considerado pero no tengo problema con ir a casa a esta hora.

―No, no, no, yo insisto, quédate con Haruki y sus hermanos, te prometo que no causaran problemas, todas sus energías ya las agotaron.

―De acuerdo Hikari-san, usted gana, Isuke se quedara a pasar la noche―la mujer asintió, luego de eso se metió a su cuarto y las chicas fueron a buscar al resto de los cachorros. Fuyuka arreglaría los futones y las hamacas de la tormenta.

―Estoy cansada, sólo quiero que esas mini bestias se metan para poder…―no acabó la oración, uno de los cuetes voló directo a ellas, los niños le gritaron _¡Cuidado!_ y ese tubo de plástico chiflaba igual avisándoles, se agacharon pero Haruki sintió como ese pequeño objeto chocó contra el reverso de su mano que protegía la cara de Isuke. Le quemó dejando en la piel un circulo rosado y con venas rojas, a su alrededor algo parecido a pólvora―aggghh, maldición―apretaba los dientes para no hacer un escándalo mayor, todos sus hermanos estaban asustados, Mei incluso lloraba―tranquilos no pasó nada.

― ¡Lo sentimos Haruki-nee, no las vimos, perdona no queríamos que eso te pasara!―gritaban los gemelos.

―No se ve muy grave, puedes lavarla y te untamos algo de crema para las quemaduras―dijo Saburo inspeccionando la herida.

―Ya ya, no llores―dijo una voz tranquilizadora cargando a la pequeña, esta se abrazó a Isuke escondiendo el rostro en su cuello―estas cosas pasan, no es fiesta de fin de año sin que alguien se queme, son…gajes del oficio―el llanto asustado poco a poco disminuía a un sollozo apagado―cachorros, ya es hora de dormir.

―Es verdad, ya es tarde y mañana tienen escuela, lávense la cara y pónganse la pijama, andando.

Cada uno se enfilo a casa, disculpándose otra vez cundo pasaban junto a la pelirroja.

―Buenas noches Isuke-sama―escucho que decía su hermano, la pelirosa se inclinó y le entregó un sobre rosa, susurró algo en la oreja del chico y este se sonrojo pero sonriente tomó en brazos a su hermana ya dormida y seguía a sus hermanos.

― ¿Qué le dijiste a Saburo?―la mano le ardía, lo primero que haría al llegar a casa sería lavarla con agua helada.

―Nada importante~3―miró la mano―gracias por lo que hiciste pero no me gusta verte de esa forma, lo siento.

―Nah, no te preocupes, son gajes del oficio ¿no? Además, parte de la culpa fue mía al comprarles esas cosas.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche para entonces, todos dormían pacíficamente, los gemelos roncaban en perfecta sincronía e Isuke compartía el futon con Haruki. Apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de la pelirroja y esta la abrazaba con el brazo que le servía de almohada.

― ¿Sigues despierta, idiota?

―Je también yo te quiero Isuke-sama.

―No molestes ¿Por qué tu familia celebra esta fecha? Isuke no lo entiende.

―Bueno, como sabrás apenas ahora nos estamos recuperando de la baja en la economía de Japon así que antes no podíamos costear regalos o fiestas para cada uno de nosotros, así que un día en la escuela estudiando sobre los diferentes países me enteré de esta tradición y pensé en que era una buena idea que la celebráramos. Un momento especial para pasarla con tus seres queridos―la chica a su costado no respondió inmediatamente, pensó que se había quedado dormida.

―Entiendo, gracias por invitar a Isuke―dijo la chica acomodándose en sus brazos.

―De nada Isuke-sama, eres parte de la familia después de todo, je y tienes un regalo que abrir mañana en la mañana, ya veras, te gustara mucho―dijo en medio de un bostezo, reforzó más el abrazo para dormir, sus voces eran las únicas en esa oscuridad de las noches de diciembre en que la luna parece revestirse en nubes blancas para protegerse del frio.

―Sólo espero que no sean pockys color rosa―aquellos días cualquiera los disfrutaría, una noche luego de quemar cuetes era la mejor para que un niño las guardara en su baúl de los recuerdos, corriendo con sus hermanos de un lado a otro, quemándose por accidente y la mañana siguiente en que desenvolvían los regalos con los ojos iluminados.

―Tendre que correr a una tienda antes que despiertes, Isuke-sama―las manos de Morfeo abrazaban sus mentes, estaban a la deriba entre el sueño decembrino y la conciencia de estar en pijamas compartiendo lecho con todo el resto de los niños en una misma habitación.

―Isuke no…bromea…―su cuerpo se relajó y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos, quedando de sus palabras sólo una suave respiración.

―Jeje yo tampoco―besa sus cabellos rosa―feliz navidad Isuke-sama, buenas noches―cerro los ojos con tranquilidad pero dos segundos después frunció el ceño―mierda…olvide preguntarle a Isuke si iría a la fiesta de año nuevo…

 **N/A: No estaba en mis planes escribir un especial pues tenía el tiempo en sima, ya saben, pero pasa y resulta que al no ver otros especiales me dije "vamos a hacerlo a ver que sale y con eso" pues aquí esta, no tan grande como me hubiese gustado pero es para ustedes. Felices fiestas chicos y lo siento por atrasarme en las fechas.**


End file.
